


Checkmate?

by fowlbyname45



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Chess, F/M, Gen, My First Fanfic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlbyname45/pseuds/fowlbyname45
Summary: Artemis Fowl II and Minerva Paradizo play chess. Who will win?
Relationships: Artemis Fowl II & Minerva Paradizo, Artemis Fowl II/Minerva Paradizo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Checkmate?

"Minerva, I believe it is time for a chess match. Since you are visiting the Manor during these summer holidays, I figure an intellectual game of friendly competition is long overdue", Artemis Fowl II said to his French friend Minerva Paradizo. The blonde girl in question smiled smugly. Of course she would play chess against him. It was the perfect way, after all, to show that she was just as intelligent-if not more so-than her Irish opponent.  
"Oui. Let the games begin", she replied confidently. The two genii sat across from each other, with only a chessboard and a score to settle between them.  
"Ladies first", Artemis said gallantly. Minerva rolled her eyes at her opponents falsely sweet attitude and moved her first piece. Then she raised her eyes from the board, smirking, and said "Your move, Artemis Fowl."  
The already heated match lasted for 20 minutes...an hour...90 minutes. At this point, Minerva appeared to be ahead, and she wasn't afraid to show it, using banter and smug looks to distract the boy in front of her. Artemis, on the other hand, wasn't getting along so easily-or so it would seem. He appeared to second guess every move he made, and looked more and more distraught after every turn.  
The game continued, with Minerva's confidence yielding successful results, while Artemis just kept seeming silently distressed. Normally, at this point, the French girl would start becoming suspicious of the boy's game play, as he was usually just as smug and confident as she was (if not more). But, perhaps unfortunately, Minerva was so caught up in her own foolhardy confidence that she barely took notice.  
After a few more moves each way, the blonde genius moved a piece across the board and said triumphantly "Check!" One more move from the uncharacteristically nervous Irish boy, and victory would be hers.  
As she looked at Artemis expectantly, waiting for him to make the move that would lead to his demise, she was surprised to see his signature self-satisfied smirk playing on his lips as he moved the piece that took Minerva's king.  
Artemis looked up at her, mischief in his dark blue eyes, and said "Checkmate." Minerva felt his cheeks getting warmer as she spluttered "You...tricked me! You...sand bagged me!"  
Artemis shrugged. "I know you, Minerva. I knew you would be so eager to beat me and so confident in your ability to do so that you wouldn't notice my sneak attack method. Towards the beginning of the game, I thought you might be right. You were making excellent moves; I thought your arrogance might be validated. It is in my case, after all. But as you got closer to, as you so believed, winning, your game play took a turn for the worst, allowing me to get closer to my prize. Not to mention I portrayed through my body language a player who was a nervous wreck; he was going to lose, and he knew it", the Irish boy explained, smiling his wolfish smile.  
Minerva gave her opponent a good, hard scowl and began ranting in rapid French. (Perhaps she forgot Artemis could speak many languages, French indeed being one of them.) The Irish boy chuckled at her choice words as she stalked out of the room, muttering "J'aurais pu gagner" under her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh this is my fist fic I've ever posted! Enjoy!! :')  
> Also "J'aurais pu gagner" means "I should have won" in French. (I don't speak French so if it's not a very good translation I'm sorry lol)  
> Sand bagged is a real term too XD


End file.
